


For You

by alex_knight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gift Art, Illustration, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_knight/pseuds/alex_knight
Summary: “I made this for you,” he says softly, looking down at the floor as a blush immediately burns his cheeks. He sticks out his hand abruptly and offers Jean the gift.  It’s the sachet with pine trees embroidered on it, only Marco’s filled it with pine needles and dried orange rind.  Jean just blinks at him in surprise. “I thought that if you... made this for someone, then...” he trails off, realization dawning on his face. ©





	For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flecksofpoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Everything There Is A Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592573) by [flecksofpoppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy). 



> Dear Poppy! I'm glad to be your gifter :)  
> I really like the story you wrote and always wanted to thank you properly for it! I know the drawing isn't that literal but I just couldn't get this image out of my head when I re-read your story again from the very start. I love it and hope you like this art based on that special scene. Thank you <3


End file.
